Merry Christmas
by angelmistress9
Summary: when usagi doesn't know what to get marmoru for christmas she gets a little help and everthing is alright
1. Default Chapter

Little skit before story

Me: Okay this is my disclaimer and I'm so sad but I have to admit this I …. I ….. I ……… I … I own sailor Moon!

Viewers: Boo!

Me: No! I'll never admit it. You can't make me!

Police guy: Oh, yes we can

My eyes grow small and I run off fast with police chasing me I run off the set and run back with police still following me I say time out and tell the viewers to enjoy the story. Then I say time in and the chase goes on.

Merry Christmas

"...And that's how it is. Aaah, I'm so embarrassed!" Usagi buried her head under the pillows.

Minako only smiled calmly and took another sip of her tea. "So that's how it is. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. I'm sure we can come up with a plan. After all, you are the Sailor Moon of the most powerful wielder of the silver crystal in the galaxy, the strongest princess on earth! This should be simple in comparison."

Usagi pulled her head out from under the pillows. "Huh? What in the hell makes you say that?"

"Well, with all the shojou manga I've read I can't see a problem." Minako rummaged through her purse and pulled out a shojou manga. "And I think I have the perfect idea."

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Usagi rang the intercom. Stupid, stupid, stupid. How could she believe that this would work? No, she couldn't go through with it. Usagi's hard won resolve melted away like snow in August, and she turned to run away.

"Usa?"

Damn. He'd beaten her. She turned with a laugh, "Marmoru! So you _are_ home!"

"Why wouldn't I be?" He shot her a strange look through the video screen.

"Oh, I don't know...Maybe you had errands or something." She laughed embarrassedly again.

Another strange look. "No, not at this hour. You had better come up, it's cold outside." He rang the buzzer to let her into the building.

Usagi sighed in defeat and started to trudge up the stairs. She tried to bolster her courage again. Minako's plan was so simple, so foolproof that there was no way it could fail. Nevertheless, she couldn't believe she was even considering doing this.

They had been going out ever since they'd beaten Queen Metallia in her 3rd year of middle school. Everyone, even her father, had finally accepted them as a couple. They were nearly inseparable. But still...he'd only kissed her for the first time at the festival that summer. Though really, she thought with a blush, that ought to count for more than just a simple _kiss_.

But it was time to take it to the next stage.

Marmoru was waiting at the door, a heartwarming smile on his face. "Come in, come in."

Usagi left her slushy boots in the entryway and slipped into the fuzzy pink slippers Marmoru had bought for her. Just for her.

"It must be colder than I thought outside."

"Huh? Why do you say that?"

"Your cheeks are red," Marmoru gave her a kiss on the offending cheek, "I'll go make some hot cocoa to warm you up."

_If you only knew._ "I'll help!" Usagi followed him into the kitchen, helping him get out the mugs and tiny marshmallows. She loved being in the kitchen with him. There was a special intimacy, and everyday-ness to it. She fingered the handle of the coffee mug. Someday it wouldn't just be his kitchen, and his mug, but _their_ kitchen, _their_ mug. The thought sent little shivers through her.

When they were situated on the couch, Marmoru turned to her. She was sitting with her legs tucked up underneath her, and was blowing on the hot cocoa in intense concentration. He didn't think she knew how cute she was sometimes. "So, why did you come up? Not that I don't welcome the visit."

She jumped, almost spilling her drink. "Oh! That." She laughed. It was now or never, did she have the courage? "Ne, Marmoru. You're coming over for Christmas dinner together, right?"

He nodded. The Tsukinos' were planning an American-style Christmas that year. A family party instead of the traditional romantic holiday. Apparently Andrew had sent over a box of Christmas trimmings, tinsel and blinking lights, even a fruitcake. Marmoru and her father had even promised not to pick a fight with each other for the whole night.

"Well," Usagi continued, "Since everyone's going to be there...I wanted to give you your Christmas present early. Just the two of us."

"Oh, all right." He still didn't have hers wrapped, but he figured he could do it quickly before he gave it to her.

For some inexplicable reason his reply made her blush again. Honestly, he didn't think he'd ever seen her turn just that shade before. "G-G-Good! Well then. I, uh. Umm. I just have to go make a last adjustment on it. Really quick. Okay?"

She stood quickly and grabbed her bag, almost tripping on her way to the back of the apartment. "I just have to borrow the bathroom really quickly."

And just like that she was gone. Marnoru looked at the empty spot where she had stood. What the hell was going on?

Pressing her forehead against the cool glass of the mirror, Usagi felt like screaming. No! She couldn't do it! Absolutely not! Maybe there was something else in her bag that could double as a Christmas present.

But she had thought of that already. To keep herself from worming out she had packed her bag with only the bare necessities. She doubted Marmoru would want lipstick or anything as a Christmas present. Damn foresight. She could do this, she could do this.

All she had to do was go through with Minako's plan.

She reached into the bag and started to prepare.

After a horribly long time Marmoru was starting to get worried. What the hell was she doing in there? What was taking so long?

"Are you ready?" She finally shouted from the bathroom.

"Yes! Whatever it is, yes!"

Usagi stepped out of the bathroom and padded back to the living room on bare feet. "Well?" she blushed and smoothed the fabric of her skirts, "What do you think?"

Marmoru felt his jaw hit the floor. She was wearing a dress of chiffon in blue, purple and pink. It wrapped around her shoulders, swept down across her feet and spilled over her hands. The layers were all held in place with a silver bodice, laced tightly to accentuate her slim waist. He felt the heat rise in his own cheeks when he realized that the chiffon was semi transparent. He could see the shape of her slender body beneath it, the curve of her calves, her...

"Y-You are not wearing _that_ as a Sailor Moon Battle Costume!" he spluttered.

"O-Of course not!!!"

Usagi clenched her hands into fists. This wasn't going right at all. She felt like running back into the bathroom and locking the door. But she steeled herself. It was too late to go back now. There was nothing left but to go forward with the plan.

She took a step forward and said the line Minako had written for her. "It's your Christmas present, Marmoru. Aren't you going to open it?"

He looked at her in dumb shock. And then he did the only thing he could do. He started to laugh. Marmoru laughed so hard that he slid off of the couch and curled up into a ball, tears welling up in his eyes.

Usagi ran forward and pounded on his chest. "Marmoru! It's not funny!" she too started to giggle.

When they finally calmed down she punched him lightly in the shoulder. "Mou. Why did you have to laugh at me like that?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Marmoru said catching his breath, "But when you said that, and then you batted your eyes..."

"Well excuse me. You still didn't have to laugh." She said the words lightly, but he could sense real hurt lying underneath.

He took her hands in his, running the pads of his thumbs across her soft skin. "Believe me, Usa, I didn't mean it like that. It was just a little...overdramatic."

Usagi sighed and pillowed her head on his shoulder. "I told Minako that it would never work."

"So this was her idea."

Turning a brilliant shade of red she turned away, "Nooo....Actually it was mine. I just couldn't figure out how to, umm, ummm...Minako helped me, uh..." she stood abruptly, "At any rate I had better go change."

When she turned away Marmoru grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down in a flurry of ruffles. He ran a hand over her cheek, "Why did you think you had to..."

Usagi looked down at her hands, "I love you, Marmoru. And I know that you love me." She looked up into his eyes. "But sometimes...it's hard to tell. I love you, and so I want to be with you."

Marmoru cupped her face with both hands. He smiled in a way that made her breath catch in her throat. "You don't have to do this just to prove that you love me."

"I know that."

"You know, sometimes you're so beautiful that it kills me," he laughed a little, "You glow. It's all I can do not to grab you and carry you off to some ivory tower. But I've never wanted to move too fast. I didn't want to do something that you didn't want to."

Sakura caught his hands. "Well, I want this."

This kiss was so different from any other. The others had been sweet, gentle, almost hesitant. They were like butterflies. But this was hot, passionate. It seemed to fire every nerve in her body. She felt like someone had turned off her brain, and now she was running on pure sensation. Usagi twined her hands in his hair, marveling at how soft it felt.

Marmoru broke the kiss. They panted, shaken and unsure, poised on the brink of something new and frightening. "Are you sure?"

Usagi nodded, not trusting her voice.

A sudden thought occurred to him and he smiled, "Your father's is really going to hate me now."

She shook her head and kissed his palm. "He's away with mom tonight. He can't pick on me for something that he's doing himself."

"You did have this planned."

She kissed him again, running her fingers through his hair, pressing herself up against him. She felt so good, so right. Her skin was so soft and so warm. All his, all offered up to him. Marmoru leaned into the kiss, running his hands across her body, feeling her heat through the thin layers of chiffon.

A horrible thought came to him, "Usagi, I can't...I wasn't expecting...I don't have protection." He could feel himself blushing.

"It's alright." She leaned backwards and fumbled for her bag, "I had this all planned, remember?"

Marmoru smiled a shivery warm smiled and scooped her up in his arms. She squeaked in surprise, but soon turned her attention to his shirt, plucking at the buttons. "If you keep that up, we may never get to the bedroom."

The promise in that sentence, the tone in his voice, made her toes curl. The reality of the situation hit home to her...the step they were about to take...it frightened her. But she wanted it all the same.

He opened the door and the two of them collapsed giggling on the bed. Usagi turned and buried her head in the pillows; they smelled like Marmoru, like spice and sandalwood.

And then he was kissing her, moving down her neck, her collarbone. There was only enough room in her consciousness for one sense at a time. The heat of his skin under her touch, the smell of him...everything about him drove her insane.

Usagi sat up, pushing back against him. At first he was surprised by her aggressiveness, but he couldn't concentrate on the thought for long. Her lips, the smell of her hair, the softness of her skin kept distracting him. She slid her hands across the planes of his chest, feeling the muscles under the thin fabric of his shirt. Then she finished undoing the buttons. The shock of skin against skin.

"I love you."

His voice was hoarse; he could barely get the words out around the constriction in his throat.

She smiled, and the world was that much brighter, "I love you too."

And it was like something...broke, inside him. Marmoru cupped her face in his hands and kissed her hard. He pressed his body against hers, pushing Usagi back into the pillows, straddling her hips. Without breaking the kiss he finished stripping himself of the shirt.

Usagi ran her hands across his shoulders, fingering the tiny scar on his left arm. The scar he had gotten protecting her from the Metallia, all those years ago. She leaned forward and kissed the spot gently.

Marmoru pulled at the filmy fabric wrapped around her, but was stopped by the tightly laced bodice. His fingers fumbled at the laces. "Goddamn the morphing pen, its dresses, and Minako's ideas," he growled.

Usagi laughed, suddenly embarrassed, suddenly shy. She turned her attention to the laces at her sleeves. If she didn't think about what _he_ was doing, then she could keep herself from falling apart all together.

He finally got the knot undone, and began pulling the laces through the holes, not being able to tell whether it was frustrating or exciting. At last the silver bodice was gone. Marmoru moved more slowly, unfolding the layers of the dress, unwrapping her like an exotic present, until her smooth skin was revealed. He could only stare for a moment, a great weight squeezing in his chest.

"You're so beautiful."

She gasped as he put his hands at her waist, sliding them up along her ribcage to cup her small high breasts. There was lean muscle underneath her curves, the body of a hero. She wasn't some frail little bird to be protected and put in a jeweled box. She was his partner, his equal. He leaned over her, drawing one nipple into his mouth, suckling gently while he massaged the other with callused fingertips.

Usagi cried out and writhed beneath him. Her breath was coming in pants. Never in her life had she felt anything even remotely like this. She couldn't even move at first, helpless in the quake of new sensations. But she kicked out from underneath him, wriggling out of the sleeves of the dress. Sitting up she began to kiss her way across his chest, while her fingers fumbled at his belt buckle.

Turning red Marmoru murmured, "Here, let me do that." He turned away and stripped himself of his pants and briefs quickly before rejoining her on the bed. She laughed a little at his embarrassment.

As soon as he was back with her she kissed him, working her mouth against his. Marmoru turned his attention back to her breasts and Usagi's head fell back with a moan. His erection pressed against her thigh. Usagi blushed. There was a strange thrill in knowing that, she had caused that. That he was aroused over her. Hesitantly, gingerly, she reached down and closed her hand over the shaft.

Marmoru groaned and buried his head against her shoulder, breathing hard. Encouraged she began to run her hand across his length. His hands gripped her waist tightly, his muscles tense and eyes tightly shut against the onslaught of pleasure.

"U-Usa. Stop." He stuttered through gritted teeth.

"What!" Usagi pulled her hand away as if burned. "I-I'm sorry. Was I hurting you? Was I doing it wrong? I didn't mean to-"

It was his turn to laugh. He stopped her with a finger touched to her lips. "No, love. It felt good. Too good."

For a moment she looked at him with a blank expression. Then the realization of what he meant hit her. "Oh. I, umm..." She looked adorable when she was confused he decided.

Marmoru found that he was just as nervous as she was. He wondered if she could tell that he had no clue what he was doing. His only guidelines were taken from half-remembered comments by his sisters, scenes from books...Now that he was there it was like none of that. He couldn't keep a thought steady in his mind. All he knew was that he wanted her. Wanted to possess her and make her his completely.

He fumbled for the small foil packet that had been tossed on the bed and opened it carefully. He rolled the condom down over his erection, trying to tell himself that there was no need to rush, no need to hurry. But Usagi kept distracting him with little kisses along his skin, and her hands running up along his back.

Neither of them knew exactly what they were doing as they knelt across from each other. And so their movements were awkward, like baby steps to bliss. Marmoru ran callused hands up along her hips, touching skin he'd never even let himself think about before, pulling her closer to him. Usagi angled up her hips, rising up a little.

It took a few tries to get it right. And Usagi had to reach down and help guide him to her slick entrance. With his hands still tight on her hips he pushed down as he rocked himself up inside of her. And it felt _so_ good, and _so_ warm. He moaned into her soft skin.

Usagi's hands were tight on his shoulders, every muscle in her slim body tense, and her eyes shut tightly. Marmoru felt sudden horror burn in his stomach. He'd forgotten. He'd forgotten that for her this was painful. "Usagi, I-"

She shook her head sharply, keeping her eyes screwed shut. "Don't. Don't apologize. It'll be better in a minute." She whispered, "Just...don't move."

They stayed locked in that embrace, not moving as Usagi waited for the pain to fade, waited to adjust to the feeling of him inside her. Marmoru massaged her tense shoulders, made soothing noises against her ear. He wished that there was something he could do, felt horrible that he was causing her this. It wasn't supposed to be like this...

As he was thinking this Usagi rocked down against him and he choked on a moan. It took all of his control not to move with her, to keep still. He couldn't breathe, her every motion made him choke and gasp.

Usagi shuddered against him. The pain was fading away faster now, melting into new pleasures. She twined her arms around Marmoru, "Oh yesss." Her breath hissed out the words. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "I think it's okay now," she said in a husky voice. She accentuated the words with a roll of her hips.

Marmoru groaned, his head falling back as he started rocking up into her. _...I must have done something very good in a past life to deserve this..._

Their movements started gently, soft small motions. They were just beginning, just learning. He wanted to make this last, take it slowly. He vaguely remembered something about his sisters saying that it was better slow. But it was so hard not to lose himself in pleasure so intense that it bordered on pain. "Usa...Usagi," he murmured her name over and over, his personal mantra, his path to nirvana.

Faster now, harder. "Oh," Usagi felt feverish, "Oh, yes, Marmoru..." The world narrowed in around them until there was only the two of them, moving as one. She shook with the emotions and sensations coursing through her. Her body moved without her, knowing better than she did how to move, how to accentuate the feelings.

His breath panted hard against her neck, matching the rhythm of her own. She tightened her muscles around him, drawing out a moan from both of them.

Finally Marmoru couldn't take it any longer. He cradled her lower back in his arms as he lowered them both down onto the mattress. Her hair was a tangle of honey silk, like a windblown painting, fanning out around her. He kissed her again, hungrily as he continued to thrust down into her. He didn't care about going slowly now, only about reaching that peak, and bringing her with him.

Usagi arched her hips up to meet him. There was something...just out of reach. But then Marmoru pushed up against her again, and she was there. She cried out as she clung to him, lost in the light and raw sensation. The sudden contraction pushed Marmoru over the edge, and he too fell into release.

Afterwards Marmoru pulled the blankets up around them, The pen's dress forgotten in a heap on the floor. He kissed the top of her head, feeling more at peace than he ever had in his life. Usagi cuddled a little closer, pillowing her head on his chest.

"That was incredible."

She looked up at him with twinkling eyes. "Merry Christmas," she said.

He started to laugh a little. "And all I got you was a stuffed bear."

Usagi raised herself up on her elbows looking down at him with heavy lidded eyes. "Oh, I'm sure you'll find a way to make it up to me." She knew that the last barriers had been broken down between them. She'd proved to Marmoru that he wouldn't hurt her, and that she wouldn't be unwilling. The tension was gone. "I love you, Marmoru."

"I love you too, Usagi."

They curled up together, ready to fall into sleep. Usagi listened to the steady beat of his heart, the rhythm of his breathing.

_I think I'll also get her an engagement ring._

Okay that's our story so if you want a sequel review and tell me because I am online a lot and if nobody tells me they liked the story because the(if you all review) sequel will be all me. This one was originally for Card captor Sakura so if you want the original it was made by ann and it's really good. So if you want it when you review give me your e-mail and I'll send it to you when I get your review. Gotta run they're after me again. Lol :P


	2. thank yous

Thank you everyone who reviewed for my story I am very grateful to all of my viewers and I am just so touched you all liked my stories I never thought I would ever get so many reviews in one day thank you

Angelmistress9


End file.
